Present From Us
by Giselle Gionne
Summary: Ulang tahun Roy yang dikelilingi 8 gadis! OC! OC! OCnya author2 FMA Archive yg saya kenal! RnR?


**Present From Us**

**Summary: Hadiah utk Kolonel Mustang! Kira-kira apa ya?**

**Warning: OC, abal, gak seru, mending ke fandom Valkyrie Profile gaje**

**Disclaimer: pengen saya putusin tangan Hiromu Arakawa trus ditempel ke tangan saya tapi gaboleh. Lalu pembuat Kuroshitsuji yang keren *meski ga pernah nonton* Ciel mirip Roy ya, IMO.**

**PS: In this fic contains LOTS of OC who they are? Scroll the page and find out.**

24 September adalah hari biasa untuk warga Amestris.

Terkecuali Roy Mustang.

Roy mengusap matanya, bergegas mandi dan sarapan sendiri.

Iya, sendiri.

Sekali lagi, sendiri ga penting

Jalanan Amestris cukup lengang. Roy Mustang mengendarai mobilnya menuju HQ. Disamping jalan terlihatlah seorang wanita cantik namun sangat keren.

Namanya Luxam.

Roy memberhentikan sebentar mobilnya.

"Maaf, siapa namamu?" Tanya Roy, membuka kaca mobilnya.

"Luxam," ujar wanita tersebut sambil berlari kecil. Ditangannya terdapat segenggam bunga mawar yang masih basah.

"Ikutlah mobilku." Roy membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk wanita keren dihadapannya.

_Sayang tidak pakai rok mini,_ batin Roy.

Seandainya Luxam membaca pikiran Roy, habislah hidup Roy sebagai manusia.

Luxam mengangkat kakinya dengan gagah (?) dan mulai duduk manis di dalam mobil.

_Harum crescent._

Roy mulai melajukan mobilnya, dan sesaat kemudian berhenti di sebuah kafe.

"Kopi, Nona Luxam?"

Luxam malu-malu seperti kucing, membalas ajakan Roy. Duduklah ia dihadapan Roy, dan mulai membuka-buka menu.

"Aku ingin cheesecake dan latte. Kau?" Roy melirik sedikit. Luxam menopang dagunya dan bergumam, "Mocca."

Roy mengangguk dan memanggil seorang pelayan. Dilihatnya papan nama pelayan itu.

Meshi.

"Pagi." Sapa Meshi sambil tersenyum. "Pesanan Anda?"

"C-cheesecake, latte dan mocca."

Dengan gesit Meshi mencatat pesanan pemuda itu (Hah? Roy muda? Kan udh tua!).

_Ooh yes, rok mini! _Mata Roy menjelajah paha Meshi. Pelayan di kafe ini memang mengenakan rok mini sebagai setelan kerja mereka. Ditambah dengan apron putih, Roy merasa kafe ini adalah surga.

Meshi cepat-cepat pergi ke dapur. Dengan malu dielusnya paha putih manisnya. Didapatinya wajahnya panas dan memerah.

"Jadi, Nona Luxam." Roy membuka pembicaraan. "Bunga-bunga itu untuk siapa, heh?"

"Pacarku."

Jederrrr!

Langit mendung. Guntur bersahut-sahutan.

Luxam segera menikmati mocca pesanannya, dan meminta ijin keluar kafe.

Meninggalkan Roy Mustang sendiri.

Setelah menikmati makanan pesanannya, Roy segera bangkit dan berangkat ke HQ. Sesampainya di HQ ada seorang personil militer baru. Rambutnya hijau panjang sedada, sedikit ikal di bagian pangkal, dan mengenakan kacamata hitam berlensa kotak.

"Sir, ada personil baru." Ucap Riza, mengenalkan personil wanita dibelakangnya.

"Nama saya Ventrina, Sir." Ujar perempuan itu. Roy tersenyum dan langsung tertawa.

"Kalau begitu ada satu orang lagi yang bisa membantu mengerjakan paperworku sehingga aku bisa libur ya…"

Dan bolonglah pantat Roy.

"Jangan dengarkan Kolonel." Riza berbalik dan segera kembali ke meja kerjanya.

"Aku harus bekerja disebelah mana?" Ventrina celingukan mencari kursi kosong.

"Disana, sebelah Havoc."

"Baik, Sir."

"Lelahnya." Roy Mustang pergi ke bar selepas kerja. Ia menggantungksn jaketnya di sebuah hangar. Duduklah ia dan memesan segelas vodka.

Disampingnya ada Meshi, pelayan kafe yang tadi pagi.

"Meshi?"

"Hmm?" Meshi menoleh. Ia tengah menenggak segelas Liquor.

"Panggil aku Meshi-chan."

Roy mengangguk dan mulai menghirup vodkanya. Keduanya berbincang-bincang sampai tak terasa sudah bergelas-gelas Liquor dan Vodka masuk ke perut mereka.

"Jadi ulangtahunmu besok?" Meshi menggoyang-goyangkan gelas Liquornya. "Akan kutemui besok kau di kafe yang tadi pagi."

Roy mengangguk lemah.

_Bukan Meshi-chan yang aku butuhkan di hari ulangtahunku, namun 'dia'…_

25 September

Roy bergegas sarapan dan melaju ke kafe dimana Meshi bekerja.

"Hahaha, memang berat."

Roy mendengar suara seorang wanita kuliahan di sebuah meja. Ia tengah menghirup kopi diantara teman-temannya, dan terlihat akrab. Roy mencoba menyapa salah satu gadis manis dan memisahkannya dari teman-temannya.

"Misako. Misako Sheva."

Roy mengangguk dan mencoba bertanya-tanya tentang kehidupan gadis itu.

"Aku masuk ke jurusan dokter, Roy-kun." Misako menghirup kopinya lagi. Tak lama, Meshi datang membawakan senampan cheesecake.

"Hey Roy, selamat ulang tahun." Ujar Meshi sambil menaburkan keju parut dan secangkir susu putih segar.

"Gratis bagi yang sedang berbahagia."

"Terimakasih, Meshi-chan." Roy menerima cheesecake dan mulai menikmatinya. "Bar lagi malam ini?"

Meshi tersenyum simpul dan segera kembali ke dapur.

"Oh, jadi hari ini ulangtahunmu." Komentar Misa. Roy mengangguk dan mengajukan pertanyaan sama pada Misa. Tentang undangannya ke bar. Misa menyanggupi undangan tersebut, dan keduanya pun berpisah.

"Pagi, Sir." Sapa Riza, Havoc dan Ventrina bersamaan..

"Ya, pagi…" Roy mengucek matanya, lalu kemudian segera duduk di meja kerjanya, memandang pemandangan luar.

"Hey, kalian berdua." Tunjuk Roy ke arah Ventrina dan Riza. "Bar?"

Dengan cepat Ventrina mengangguk dan segera kembali bekerja.

"Saya harap Anda tidak mabuk malam ini. Dan jawaban saya –tidak. Saya tidak ikut." Jawab Riza dingin, yang sesaat membuat Roy kecewa. Namun bayangannya dikelilingi Ventrina, Meshi-chan dan Misa malam ini di bar sesaat membuatnya tersenyum licik.

"Malam, Roy." Meshi sudah menunggu di sebuah kursi bayar, bersama tiga orang gadis lainnya yang cukup menawan. "Aku membawa ketiga temanku. Luxam dan Dhee, serta Royishida."

"Luxam. Royishida dan Dhee? Oh hai Dhee, dan apa kabar Luxam? Lalu kau terlihat menarik, Royishida."

"Baik." Jawab Luxam singkat. Dhee hanya tersenyum malu dan kembali menikmati kopi kahluanya. Royishida mencoba untuk tak tersipu malu.

"Aku membawa beberapa teman gadis kesini. Perkenalkan Ventrina dan Misa, serta Nagisa."

Ventrina segera mengambil posisi di sebelah Meshi. Sebentar saja, keduanya sudah akrab. Misa diam saja dan duduk disamping Dhee. Keduanya tersenyum satu sama lain dan Misa memesan Liquor. Nagisa duduk saja sambil merapikan rambutnya.

Roy menarik kursi dan menyalipkannya diantara Luxam dan Ventrina.

"Sir, Anda menganggu pembicaraan saya dengan Luxam." Sela Ventrina. Luxam hanya tertawa kecil.

"Oi, oi, sekretarisku Ventrinaaaa…. Lembutlah sedikit…" goda Roy. Ventrina merasakan wajahnya memerah, namun langsung berbalik dan membisikkan sesuatu dengan lembut di telinga Roy.

"Otajunbi Omedetou, Sir…" [1]

Roy merasa malu, dan ia tersenyum.

"Terimakasih."

"Bukan masalah."

Luxam yang melihat ini hanya tertawa geli. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil yang dibungkus pita biru.

"Kolonel Negara kita sedang berulang tahun? Happy Birthday."

Roy cukup kaget dengan ucapan selamat dari Luxam, namun ia menerima hadiah tersebut dengan senang hati.

"Thanks."

Dhee, Meshi dan Misa yang melihat hal ini segera mengeluarkan hadiah masing-masing dari tas mereka. Dhee juga membawa, karena diberitahu oleh Meshi. Begitu pula dengan Nagisa dan Royisihida.

Roy senang –sangat senang! Dikelilingi gadis-gadis manis dengan hadiah ulangtahun dan berbotol-botol Vodka, Liquor, Tequilla, bir, wine, anggur dan lainnya, membuatnya senang dan juga agak mabuk.

_Seandainya saja Riza mau ikut._

Malamnya, Riza datang ke dalam mimpi Roy. Roy melihat Riza mengenakan gaun hitam tipis dan membisikkan telinganya lembut.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sir…"

Lalu muncullah Luxam, Dhee, Ventrina, Meshi. Royishida, Nagisa dan Misa. Mereka berenam merayakan pesta ulang tahun Roy dengan meriah.

_Di alam mimpi. Dan ya, inilah hadiah ulang tahun dari kami semua untukmu, Roy._

_Bukan barang bagus memang yang kami berikan untukmu, namun kebahagian dari kami berdelapan._

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROY MUSTANG 25 SEPTEMBER 1885 – 25 SEPTEMBER 2010**_


End file.
